


Music & Secrets

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [30]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Ethan Learns of Odette’s Old Musical Hobby.Prompt:Could you do a headcanon for Ethan x MC where MC is secretly a singer or something? Like a Hannah Montana sorta thing
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be more like a mini fic than a hc. hope you’ll enjoy anyway ♥ it’s unedited and basically a dialogue dump

Ethan was sat in his office looking over test results when Odette enters. 

“Hey, I need the 8th to 11th off next month,” she says in greeting. 

Ethan rose a brow, eyes still glued to the papers in before him. 

“Please and thank you,” she added sweetly with a bright smile. Odette moved further into the office, letting the door shut behind her. 

Without looking over at her, Ethan wordlessly turned to the computer and clicked around to view the team’s calendars. In less than a minute he simply spoke; 

“Done.”

Now it was her turn to adorn a look of disbelief; “That’s it? You’re not going to ask why I need time off?” 

“Do you want me to ask?” he retorted. 

She shrugged. She didn’t care. But also a part of her wanted him to ask - to finally be free of the secret of her past. 

“You rarely ask for time so I assume it’s important. Is it not?” 

She nodded, “It is.” 

Ethan makes a careless motion with his hand for her to continue. Coaxing her to relay the information she so obviously wants him to be privy to. 

She shuffles in her heels a bit and her front two teeth sink into her bottom lip momentarily. Odette crosses the distance to stand right before his desk, her palms pressing right against the dark wood. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” she finally sighs. Her shoulders starting to round as the secret makes it’s way onto her tongue. 

He looked at her - his blue eyes clear and reassuring - “You don’t have to tell me, you know.” 

“Yeah, but you’ll find out eventually.” There’s a pause. “And it’s better to come clean now…” she begins to trail, looking to add more words to the statement. 

“Spill it, Rookie.” 

Another deep breath. 

Then the words rush out all at once, so quickly Ethan wasn’t sure he heard her correctly; 

“I’m nominated for a Grammy.” 

“I’m sorry. What?” 

“One of my songs has been nominated.” 

Ethan was extremely confused. His brows knitted together. He had no idea she was _musical_. He’s heard her hum and sing to herself on multiple occasions, he never figured she sold her talent. A part of him hoped those little hymns were a side of her she allowed only him to indulge in. 

Odette plopped down in the nearest chair. 

“I had a development deal with Atlantic when I was 14 up until I was 17.” She began elaborating how her nomination was possible. “I wrote a lot of music and a bunch of demos, but when time came to renew I thought medicine was a better use of my time than bleeding my emotions dry.” 

A few moments passed without a word as Ethan mulled over the info dump. The first thing to leave his lips was a critical; 

“You never told anyone?” 

“No,” she shook her head. Another bite of her hip before adding, “I don’t own my masters, so just forgot they exist really. And if one sells to another artist I get a nice cheque in the mail every quarter. This year it was featured in a film and is up for an award. Doubt I’ll win, but..” she just shrugged. 

“That’s incredible, Etta.”

“Thanks.” 

They sat together longer. Ethan asked a few more questions, and she told him everything, honestly. 

“Do you still write?” 

A humorless chuckle escaped her, “I don’t have time. Let alone space for a keyboard.” 

His raised eyebrow said more than his words ever could. 

“I’ll mark down lyrics and whatnot when the mood strikes. No time to compose though.” 

Ethan nodded his head slowly, in understanding. 

And now he knew exactly what to get her for her birthday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan and Bryce arrived at Odette and the gang’s shabby, yet homely, garden apartment early. They came separately but showed up together. Well, _actually_ , Ethan made it to the building’s front door 2 minutes before his gym acquaintance. The attending was struggling to type in the code, open the door, and balance the birthday gift all at once. Bryce noticed Ethan’s struggle and jogged to help him get through the front door, offering to share the weight of the juggled present teetering in his arms. 

Ethan gratefully relented as the two most important men in Odette’s life navigated through the corridors to the familiar, ajar apartment door. 

“Dirty 30!” Bryce exclaimed ceremoniously over the expertly wrapped package he helped Ethan haul into the apartment. 

The roommates looked to Bryce, to Ethan, then down to the ridiculously long gift wrapped in duck egg blue and white stripped paper with a comically dainty bow placed in the uppermost corner. 

“Why’s it so big!?” Elijah asked, deep brown eyes gleaming at the possibilities.

Bryce shrugged and plopped his side of the weighted rectangular object onto the scuffed wood floor carefully. He bounded over to the kitchen to peck Odette on the cheek and grab a beer from the fridge, making himself right at home like always. 

Now left alone, hovering in the foyer, Ethan took to placing the package carefully against the wall, then busying himself by rubbing his palms down the front of his button down shirt to expel any creases. It’s not like he hasn’t interacted with this group of colleagues before - they’ve got to know one another rather well over the last two years - but there was something different about being one of the carefully selected individuals invited to their home for a party. 

Not just any party. 

_Odette’s birthday party_. 

Never had they celebrated a milestone together before. 

As Ethan shifted in place he wondered if he really should be here, if he should have really gotten such an ostentatious gift. She didn’t ask for it - what if it was a mistake? 

_Should’ve just gotten a card and some flowers. Lahela’s gift fit in the pocket of his jacket. That’s more representative of our friendship. Right?_

Before Ethan could run a marathon of doubt Odette moved to greet him, eyeing the parcel resting to his right, then looking him up and down - noting how something about him was uncharacteristically shy. They - Odette, the gang, and Ethan - have worked together for over three years, at the very least they were all pub friends, there was no reason why he should feel so out of place in such a warm, loving, environment.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said softly with a private smile as soon she she was situated a mere two steps before him. 

Just like the calming salt-filled breeze wafting off the Bay and up to his balcony, the air around Odette had Ethan’s rigid shoulders rounding, jaw loosening, entire body enraptured. 

“I know.” 

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards. 

Their eyes - deep azure and sparking emerald - met, speaking volumes they wouldn’t dare say out loud. The animalistic side of him fought to ogle her in that new strappy turquoise dress that accentuated her long legs and curvy waist, fabric pleating effortlessly around her salaciously round hips, and - _dear god_ \- the bodice fitted all too well and Ethan would need to swallow the offending lump forming in his throat. The overbearing, and commanding part of Ethan Ramsey fixated on her naturally painted features, waiting for one of them to make the next move. 

Sienna got there first, breaking the moment the two diagnosticians were having. “What is it!?”

Ethan took a half step back and made a motion to the present with an invitingly raised brow. Odette’s eyes glowed a shade of enticing light green Ethan had never seen before. That in itself was worth it; he convinced himself in that moment that her reaction to the actual object could not supersede the bemused and satisfied lightness he was feeling right now. 

Odette couldn’t help herself. Her hands reached the paper even before her feet could follow. Dropping to her knees, filed nails tore the wrapping paper right off as unladylike as possible - not a single care for the purposefully chosen decoration. 

She’d only gotten a fifth of the way through before she recognized the logo on the box underneath and froze in place. 

_No. It couldn’t be._

Odette’s neck craned ever so slowly, turning to Ethan who’s lips pulled into the most genuine smile she’s ever seen on him. 

She had no words; mauve painted lips parted, only the most necessary of breaths leaving her lungs, emeralds glassing over. She knew Ethan was wealthy and enjoyed spending money on those in his life. But this was too much. 

Much too much of a gift for a good friend. 

Odette turned back to the most thoughtful gift she’s ever received. Her jaw slacked further and her big eyes barely blinked as she gawped at it. 

“Shall I place this in your room?” 

All Odette could do was nod. 

Ethan helped her back onto her feet before lifting the package and making his way down the corridor he’d gotten accustomed to over the last few years. Late nights and nightcaps spent in the living room, and early mornings he’d stop by to force her out of bed for a case or to join him for the rest of his jog.

When he was out of sight and most certainly hearing range, the gaggle of doctors shared the exact same look. Sienna the only one to whisper-exclaim; “ _Oh my god!_ ” through her grin. 

Odette bit her lip, not sure of what to make of the moment. Her thoughts were blank, yet her chest was fluttering faster than she could keep count. She glanced between all her friends’ elated and encouraging faces for any semblance of the explanation she was too stunned to come up with. The only sentiment she found was an astounding wordless command: _Go with him!_

Odette rose her brows. Took a deep breath. Then turned on the balls of her bare feet, making her way to her bedroom where her dearest friend was waiting. 

Before rounding the corner to her open bedroom, Odette took one more cleansing breath and shook her head. There was no reason to feel so discombobulated; _this is Ethan!_

They’ve been through so much and have become the closest of friends. Why is she getting knots in her stomach and a lightness in her chest at the thought of being alone with him right now? 

When she entered, Ethan was sat at the edge of her bed, hunched over with forearms resting on his thighs, intently reading through the assembly instructions. His baby blues were squinted and she could pick out nearly all of the lines and divots usually carefully masked with his signature stoic expression. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the sight. 

“You should start carrying your readers, old man.” He _was_ only a few months shy of the big 4-0. 

“I wouldn’t need to if they didn’t print it impossibly small.” 

She sauntered over and gently snatched the booklet from his hands. Her eyes roamed over the packet. And _of course_ ; 

“You’ve got a point.” 

She handed the booklet back to him, her attention caught by the fully opened box propped up next to her pillows. The ivory-looking keys glittered back at her, and the fifteen year old prodigy she thought she’d long suppressed begged to break free. 

Ethan couldn’t help but watch her ogle the object. Her freshly painted fingers barely grazing the keys as if she’s afraid or shocked or... he’s not really sure what to make of it. All he knew was that she was holding herself up straighter than five minutes ago. 

“Is this the right one? The saleswoman said it’s the perfect compact option that doesn’t compromise on quality.”

There was a bated pause. Only a beat before she responded - thought he knew her well enough to know her mind was elsewhere than she’d let on. 

“It’s perfect,” the words came out breathy. Odette tore her eyes from the piano to smile at him, “Just unexpected.” 

The two of them spent the next forty minutes building the keyboard stand with the allen key Ethan absolutely detested, and the foldable stool she had to scower around for the tiny toolbox her older brother made sure she kept on hand. Then eventually they cleared some space from under her window so she could bask in the natural light while playing to her hearts content. 

Ethan put on the final touches by pinning back her curtains for a better view of the small plot of greenery her bedroom was fortunate to overlook. He took a step back to be at her side. The two of them admiring how the dark colors of the keyboard contrasted with the whites of her minimal décor, yet looked so perfectly at home - like it was always meant to be there. 

Like it was always meant to be in her life. 

Funny how that thought crept up on him. It’s exactly how Ethan felt about Odette. He may have adamantly refused her friendship their first 15-months, but he always knew she was special. For a man that didn’t believe in higher powers, that .01% has come to accept his need for her in his life. 

He’d never know she feels the same way about him. 

With the grand gesture illuminated by the mid-autumn rays, Odette took a magnetic step forward. Sitting down on the stool, her hips wiggled in the seat to test out its comfort level. Satisfied, her fingers began hovering a waltz over the keys, still so hesitant to touch them. It’s been nearly a decade since she’s last let her emotions wistfully speak for her. 

“Go on, try it out.” Ethan’s gentle baritone cadence urged, knowing she’s dying to without her having to say it. She had that look on her face that he knew all too well - that glassy, dazed expression that meant her mind was moving faster than her muscles could comprehend. 

Odette’s front teeth sunk into her lip, angling herself away from him as much as possible and wishing she didn’t ask Sienna to put her hair into an artistic bun. This would be so much easier if her bleached blonde locks could curtain her from her onlooker. 

Ethan stepped back to sit on her bed and give her space.

She took another breath. Shallower this time as the fear, excitement and desperation began to culminate in her fingertips. 

The pad of her thumb grazed _E,_ the ivory warm to the touch and the sensation not as distanced as she expected. Even though she hadn’t elicited a single sound from the instrument the key rang in her ears. Her other hand came into place. A single cord beckoned for her attention. Odette pressed lightly, enough for the note to sing from the speakers. Her lips turned upwards. Every new touch coaxed out such sounds that drowned out the rest of the world. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sounds began vibrating off her walls. This room never felt more like home. 

And, soon, she began to play. 

From memory.

The song she’d have ingrained within her bones forever - the song she demoed that led to her development and publishing deal. 

A song Ethan couldn’t place. Didn’t know the tune. A crooked smirk was pulled from him at the thought of her writing something this beautiful. He’s been in awe of Odette Hall for as long as he’s known her, and watching her - getting to experience this secretive side of her - Ethan couldn’t find the appropriate phrase in his elaborate vocabulary to accurately explain just how awestruck he was right now. How he adored everything about her. How he couldn’t fathom never witnessing her play or never solving a case with her ever again. 

And as he leaned back on her box spring bed, fingers fisting in the floral patterned duvet and his deep azure eyes hypnotized by his life’s most incredible surprise, he wanted to know _so much more_.

And as the melody reached the living room, the good-natured group of third-year residents conspired to set a plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this world, Ethan and MC aren’t and never have dated. Maybe in canon she was on the Raf route? idk. But E and MC have been strictly platonic for three years and the feelings have been growing. Hence the really thoughtful piano and why she trusts him with her secrets more than her friends. They’ve got an attachment and mild codependence brewing ☺
> 
> I’m not planning on making this a series but can be persuaded to do another part if y’all want 😅
> 
> tumblr: utterlyinevitable


End file.
